Tampons are widely known as a sanitary product. Some tampons have a tampon main body that has a cord and an applicator that is cylindrical and that accommodates the tampon main body in such a manner that the cord is exposed from a rear end. The cord is provided for pulling a tampon main body, which has been inserted in a vagina, out of the vagina.
The cord should be provided in a state where it has a normal length. Therefore, an inspection of a length of a cord may be performed on a tampon having the above structure (for example, Patent Literature 1).